Poems
by TobiasHawk13
Summary: Poems about Animorphs, focusing on the characters. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a short poem. I'm not poetic, so I'm not sure if I'll publish this. It's Animorphs, narrarated by Tobias. Enjoy!

_**I do not cry**_

Tears do not run, never in my life. 

_My life was hell, a devil's joke. _

_My uncle beat me up, and bullies beat me up._

_I have every excuse to cry, but I don't._

_I do not cry._

_Ellimist puts tears on my cheek,_

_Hoping I won't notice, but I do._

_I'm stuck in a hawk's body,_

_Never to be human._

_I do not cry._

_How I long to cry,_

_To let all my sadness come out._

_But I can't._

_I feel tears coming,_

_And I hope to let them go._

_I do not cry._

_How I wish to cry on your grave,_

_So in Heaven, you smile, _

_Knowing that you're missed._

_But I can't._

_I do not cry._

Tears do not run, never in my life. 

_My life was hell, a devil's joke. _

_My uncle beat me up, and bullies beat me up._

_I have every excuse to cry, but I don't._

_I do not cry._

So? What do you think? Love it, hate it, delete? If you hate, I understand perfectly, I'm not a poet. Just R/R!


	2. Wha do I do?

Well, I've returned! I didn't think I would, but the reviews I received were so good, that I decided to continue! Marco narrates this one. Well, here goes!

_My mother is dead __  
__My Father lost intrest in life. __  
__I'm wearing a mask __  
__of jokes and sarcasm __  
__What do I do?_

_My friends think I'm easy going,_

_With no worries or fears._

_They all think I'm a joker,_

_Except my best friend._

_What do I do?_

_I see the way they love,_

_Tobias and Rachel, Cassie and Jake,_

_Ax has a true love at his home._

_I pretend it doesn't bother me, but it does._

_What do I do?_

_My friends think I'm a chicken,_

_Because I need to stay alive,_

_My father would go crazy if I didn't._

_Only Jake understands._

_What do I do?_

_My mother is dead __  
__My Father lost intrest in life. __  
__I'm wearing a mask __  
__of jokes and sarcasm __  
__What do I do?_

I think this is a little worse than the other one. I never was good at writing for Cassie and Marco. I hope the next will be better! Review! 


	3. I didn't want that

**Well, I'm attempting Cassie now. And thank you for all people who reviewed! **

I didn't want that 

_When Elfangor gave us the cube_

_He said to fight the Yeerks_

_And now I'm not just fighting_

_I am killing_

_I didn't want that_

_I don't want to kill_

_To take life away_

_But I have to_

_Or else the human race is gone_

_I didn't want that_

_For years the humans killed_

_Lead species to extinction_

_Maybe now it's our turn to be killed_

_But we don't want that, so we kill_

_I didn't want that_

_Maybe I should give up_

_Stop myself from killing_

_Then maybe my soul will be put to rest_

_But I can't, can't leave my friends, they might die_

_I didn't want that_

_When Elfangor gave us the cube_

_He said to fight the Yeerks_

_And now I'm not just fighting_

_I am killing_

_I didn't want that_

**I've now officially attempted Cassie! It was either this or Jake /shudder/. Review, and I just might update sooner! See ya!**


	4. Why me?

I am now attempting Jake! I tried him once, but the poem was horrible, I deleted it and started Cassie.

_Why me?_

_I was just a normal kid,_

_Before the night._

_Now I'm a leader,_

_Of World War III_

_Why me?_

_Risking the lives_

_Of my friends._

_Making decisions,_

_Good and bad._

_Why me?_

_My cousin is a brutal killer,_

_My best friend is unhappy._

_My girlfriend has to kill,_

_Tobias is indifferent._

_Why me?_

_I made many bad decisions,_

_The ones that almost killed._

_Because of me, my cousin's dead,_

_With her 7000 yeerks._

_Why me?_

_I was just a normal kid,_

_Before the night._

_Now I'm a leader,_

_Of World War III_

_Why me?_

**Well, that's Jake for you. Oh, and Sinister Shadow, thanks again! And, I'm a girl, I know that I don't rhyme, it's just that when I rhyme, nonsense shows up! Example:**

**There once was a janitor named Ann,**

**And she had a big brown hen.**

**The hen could write with a pen,**

**Etc. **

**And I want to show feeling (not nonsense). Yes, I do need help with rhyming, and yes, I MIGHT need a beta.**

**And Thank you LilManiac, my best reviewer! You even made my story on a story alert list /hugs author/ thanks! **


	5. I'm alone

**OK, this is narrated by Ax-man. I have no idea what to write, so I'll just improvise. **

I'm alone 

_I'm stuck here on earth,_

_With no one to help._

_My brother is dead,_

_And I can't go home._

_I'm alone._

_No one is here,_

_To comfort me._

_Only my nephew and prince_

_Really care._

_I'm alone._

_My brother is dead,_

_I can't go home._

_My parents probably presume me dead,_

_And another guy probably took my girlfriend,_

_I'm alone._

_I had to disobey my prince,_

_So the Yeerks could be defeated._

_Now almost no one trusts me._

_What if I make them dead?_

_I'm alone._

_I'm stuck here on earth,_

_With no one to help._

_My brother is dead,_

_And I can't go home._

_I'm alone._

**I know, I know, this poem is kind of bitter and angry. I couldn't help it. Ax is so miserable sometimes, I could hardly stop myself writing "Oh, great" after the girlfriend. And I'm not sure that Ax has a girlfriend, I'm just guessing. Bye!**


	6. I am Visser 3

This poem narrated by Visser 3. It is dedicated to Sinister Shadow, who gave me this idea, and LilManiac, my best reviewer!

I am Visser 3 

_I infest, I command._

_I make jokes, and I dance._

_I hate Visser 1 with all my soul._

_I need to catch the Animorphs. Why?_

_I am Visser 3._

_The Animorphs are tricking me,_

_I need to catch them, or I'm dead._

_I need to win the planet Earth._

_Why?_

_I am Visser3._

_My childhood was hell,_

_My teenage yeas were pointless._

_My adult years are turning worthy._

_Why?_

_I am Visser 3._

_I studied Andalites all my life._

_It made my life hell until now._

_I left my old life behind,_

_To start commanding everyone. Why?_

_I am Visser 3._

_Everyone thinks I'm emotionless,_

_Hating everything and everyone._

_But the truth is, my life is sad._

_I was unhappy all my life, and still am. Why?_

_I am Visser3._

**Thank you to all my reviewers! Well, good night, or good morning, and review!**


	7. Erek King

**Due to people asking me, I am now writing a poem narrated by Erek King. Go Erek!**

_Honest or Liar?_

_My people, the Chee, _

_Always deceive. _

_They pretend to be humans, _

_They deceive real humans._

_Honest or Liar?_

_In school I pretend to be Erek, _

_A boy,_

_While really I'm older,_

_Than most people think._

_Honest or Liar?_

_I deceived all my friends,_

_I deceived all their families._

_I deceived all my enemies,_

_I deceived all my adults._

_Honest or Liar?_

_My people, the Chee, _

_Always deceive. _

_They pretend to be humans, _

_They deceive real humans._

_Honest or Liar?_

**Another day, another poem! I'd like to thank all my reviewers! If I didn't write this now, I'd feel very guilty! Bye!**


	8. Do I bring Death or Hope?

Thought I abandoned you, didn't you? But I stopped updating for both my stories. I had something else to do. What, I won't tell you. Rachel narrates this one. I planned to do her a long time ago. But I did Visser 3's and Erek's poems first.

_Do I bring death or hope?_

_The night I got the weapons,_

_I thought I was saving humans._

_And I thought that for a while,_

_Before the truth had hit me._

_Do I bring death or hope?_

_I thought I'm saving humans,_

_But the truth's I'm killing yeerks,_

_I'm a hero to the humans,_

_But a villain to the yeerks. _

_Do I bring death or hope?_

_My friends all regard me_

_As a human killing machine._

_Violent and crazy,_

_Action packed and reckless._

_Do I bring death or hope?_

_Must I always be_

_The first one_

_To say Let's do it_

_And Let's go?_

_Do I bring death or hope?_

_The night I got the weapons,_

_I thought I was saving humans._

_And I thought that for a while,_

_Before the truth had hit me._

_Do I bring death or hope?_

**What do you think? Good or bad? Excellent or horrible? I can't do Rachel very well; she's violent and reckless, and I'm not. And who should I do next?**


End file.
